how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Field Trip
Plot Robin visits her therapist, Kevin, who says that he cannot see her anymore, as he is moving toAlaska. She leaves his office, but they run into each other a week later at a diner, where Kevin admits that he had to stop seeing her because he liked her. He says that, ethically, he cannot date her, though. She offers for him to sit beside her and have breakfast as two people not on a date. They do this every morning. On the last morning of the week Robin is running late. She comes through the door soaked from the rain and says she missed her bus and ran 40 blocks to get there. Kevin says they should just go on an actual date. At MacLaren's Pub, the group sits around talking about Marshall's new job, Robin's new relationship, and Nora's hatred of the Ewoks. Ted talks about taking his class on a field trip. Marshall, though, is angry at Garrison Cootes for not being strong enough during negotiations. Ted, meanwhile, has decided to take his class to the site of the new GNB offices to let them see an actual construction site. He is stopped, though, as the site is closed and only those with a pass are allowed on site. He takes the the class around Manhattan to various places under the pretense of trying to make it a good field trip. The end up in a GNb conference room with Barney, who looks grief-stricken. Barney says that since the class is full of freshmen, they need "Sex Lessons." Ted replies that they are 18 years old, to which Barney counters that they are 18 years old. Barney relents and starts a slideshow about the Ewoks, eventually detailing how, since Return of the Jedi hit theaters on May 25, 1983, anyone born before May 25, 1973 hated the Ewoks because they were deemed "too cute." He begins to freak how, explaining to Ted that this means Nora is actually 37 years old. Ted tells his class it is time to leave, but Barney tags along. They go to Ted's apartment and find Robin and Kevin cuddling on the couch. Ted takes an impromptu poll of the class to further make his point that dating your therapist is weird. The class agrees unanimously. Barney realizes that they have young, old, and Germans in the class now (having picked up a German tourist family) and he and Ted use the class as a focus group to settle some of their long standing arguments. Marshall, upset that Cootes gleefully accepted a $24,000 settlement from a multi-billion dollar corporation responsible for polluting a lake, tells his boss that if the firm will not stand up for the environment, then he will do it himself. He goes back to the corporation and delivers a presentation that does not go well, leaving Marshall on the verge of going through his fish names routine from a previous open mic night. Garrison Cootes walks in and tells the corporation that $24,000 is not enough. As he leaves Marshall asks where they are going. Cootes replies "War, son. We're going to war." Kevin returns to his office to find Robin sitting in his chair. She tells him that, since he saw her vulnerable side for the first two hours of their acquaintance, then she would turn the tables and let him be vulnerable for a while. He unloads in a very emotional manner, but he and Robin remain together. Continuity *Barney is still wearing The Ducky Tie *Marshall's love of charts is shown in this episode, before being shown in Right Place, Right Time *Marshall using names of fish as a joke is also revisisted like in Right Place, Right Time and Old King Clancy *Robin continues to find jealousy and comes to the terms that Barney is in love with Nora. *Barney uses the 83% statistic again Gallery :For a listing of all images on the wiki tagged as being from this episode, see Category:Field Trip images. Memorable Quotes Ted and Barney: Ehhh, it's creepy. Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors Allusions and Outside References *This episode heavily references Star Wars *In the scene following Garrison's revelation that the world is about to end, the rest of Marshall's officemates are doing the Ewok dance from Return of the Jedi. Music Other Notes Guests Reception References External Links *''Field Trip'' press release at CBS Press Express. *